The REAL Ending
by grimforseer
Summary: Project I did for Gate English in which we were to write an alternate ending for the book. The real ending was horrible and here's how I think it should have gone. Rated T for death and destruction. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies. (Nor would I want to for that matter) Anything you see that you don't recognize belongs to me and my creative(demented) imagination. 

My first fic ever posted, so please be gentle. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. For those of you who are looking for inspiration for school projects, read this for ideas, but don't even think of stealing my story.

Grimforseer

* * *

" He forgot his wounds, his hunger and thirst, and became fear; hopeless fear on flying feet, rushing through the forest toward"

a rising mound ascending into heaven. Shelters burst into flames all around him propelling fragments of burning debris deeper into the remaining palms. The newest of the beasts chased Ralph without mercy; its eyes raging with an insane urge to destroy all who dared to live on the black island. Ralph was positive that little warm tongues were lashing out at his legs and feet trying to poison what remained of his broken down body.

The ululation of the savages seemed to be slowing down and moving farther and farther away. His side burning painfully, Ralph was forced to slow down ever so slightly. Winding his way sneakily through brambles and shoulder-high shrubs, Ralph continued forward.

Behind him, some of the savages were unable to run after him any longer. Robert, Johnny, and Henry wandered blindly through the smoke towards the sanctuary of the golden-white beach. The littluns had been left behind long ago.

* * *

Samneric tripped over a bundle of creepers and fell to the smoking earth clinging to one another for dear life. They staggered to their feet trying in desperation to see through the black curtain to find the beach.

"It's the other way Sam!" Eric yelled over the roar of the encircling flames.

"No! I'm sure it's this way!" Sam yelled back and began running blindly right towards the heart of the fire.

"Sam! Sam come back!"

Sam took no heed of Eric's pleas. Eric ran after Sam's barely visible retreating back. They ran towards the heart of the fire. Samneric found peace in nature's own incinerator.

* * *

Ralph trudged up along the sloping incline. Every snap of a twig or gust of wind brought images of the savages following him, ready to stab and rip at his delicate skin. Falling to his knees, Ralph gasped for breath trying to rid his damaged lungs of the dark smoke that consumed them.

Farther down the mountain, a clay painted boy, a Pig murderer, and a beaten sow followed the path through the vegetation that Ralph's best efforts failed to hide.

"I'll face him head on. Then Roger, you and Robert sneak up behind him slowly, then charge at full-speed," Jack quietly told the other two.

"Will we take him or do him?" Robert asked nervously.

"What do you think!" the murderer asked sarcastically. "He isn't gonna come with us willingly. We'll have to do him, do him right, so he begs for mercy."

" That's right. I'm the rightful chief, I always have been. It is time to show Ralph my power. With him finally out of the way, I will rule this island and all who live here."

"But Jack, there isn't going to be anything or anyone left at this rate," Robert whimpered.

Jack drew back his hand and smacked Robert's face with all the strength that he could muster. Robert fell to the ground. Towering over him, Jack said in a deadly voice, " last time the island stopped burning before it destroyed itself. We were all fine. That is gonna happen this time too, do you understand me?"

Robert mumbled something incoherent about berries.

"I said, 'do you understand me,'" Jack hissed.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Look!" Jack pointed up towards the top of the mountain. "There he is, standing by the site of the old fire. Does he really think that we wouldn't look up there? Right, Roger and Robert go that way and make sure he doesn't see or hear you."

They melted into the trees, completely obscured by thick, low-hanging branches. The choir leader squared his shoulders and marched forward to face his rival one last time.

"Hullo Jack," Ralph said calmly.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. Ralph was perched atop a boulder with a serene expression on his face. He stared down solemnly at the crystal clear waters, the sandy beach, and the mass of burning trees.

"Ya know, it wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Shut up Ralph! Shut up! This is all your fault. If you had let me be chief from the beginning, none of this would have happened. If you had left Piggy and joined my tribe, none of this would have happened."

"Now it's too late. It's all over," Ralph said to the open air.

A strong jolt shook the earth. The last of the birds screeched and flew out over the ocean trying desperately to put as much space as possible between themselves and the island. Little land animals flung themselves into the sea even though many of them were never meant to swim. The sky turned black and storm clouds raged overhead. A second tremor violently quaked through the very fiber of the boys' being. Spears forgotten, Jack, Robert, Roger, and Ralph all turned as one to gaze at the top of the mountain. With an almighty _BOOM_ the top of the mountain was blown clear off. Lava flowed down the sides like a majestic river claiming all who stood in its way. The bewildered faces of the boys were set in stone as the lava encased their bodies, preserving the evil within for all eternity.

The lava fanned out, leaving no crevice of the island untouched. Down on the shores, the few remaining biguns gazed with open-mouthed horror at the wave of fire barreling towards them. One of them snapped out of his daze and began to swim out to the sea. Soon, the others followed his example and dove into the cool turbulent sea. Just as the lava reached the edge of the shore, the water began to recede. The biguns tried desperately to fight the pull of the ocean, but it was retreating much to quickly.

A great wave built and built. With a desperate roar, the water flung itself upon the melting island. Cool water met blistering lava with a sizzle. Wave after wave swept the island, hardening the shapeless molten rock into one massive black boulder.

* * *

High above in the sky, a limp parachuterwatched the scene unfold with a gentle smile playing across his lifeless lips. 


End file.
